YJ is singing
by Firefly98
Summary: huh...? Basic run down: the team has a bonding session, each member has to sing 2 songs that describe their personalities. Pairings- Subtle Spitfire, definitely Chalant, Supermartian, R&R! (Posted at 2 a. m. where I am, please be nice? Rated T because Jason has a bad mouth plus a Ke ha song, we love Ke ha, but know what she's like... more than 4 characters I just reached the limit


**A/N: Okay, so I just randomly came up with this, you might not like the songs yourself, most are Rock, some are Pop, one is rap. Enjoy! Please Read and review...**

**Jayson: Why aren't I in this?**

**Me: Because, you hadn't become Robin yet, duh!**

**Jayson: You could have set it later in the ! #$ timeline...**

**Me: Tell you what I'll do another fanfiction that includes you, and probably Tula, and a few other characters that I throw in.**

**Jayson: Whatever...**

**Me: Ahem... aren't you forgetting something?**

**Jayson: Right... (swears silently to self) Firefly98 doesn't own Young Justice, if she did, I'd be on the show, there would have been a season during the time skip, 1 1/2 or something of the like. Also Wally wouldn't be dead, he'd just be trapped in the speed force for a little while. Happy now Firefly?**

**Me: I guess, you could have been more polite.**

**Jayson: Whatever... remind me again why your name is a criminal's?**

**Me: %^&* you. Ahem... enjoy the story!**

- At the Cave

The team (minus Kaldur who was on an emergency mission) sat around the lounge on a random Saturday afternoon in December, they were bored.

"So... what now?" Wally asked, sitting upside down, his feet hanging over the back of the couch, his head hanging off the seat.

Robin, who was flopped the same way sighed, "I dunno, figured we'd have a mission by now." THe ebony told the red-headed teen. Everyone sighed simultaneously, it was quite wierd, maybe a bit creepy, but normal nonetheless.

Suddenly, Black Canary came into the room, smiling slightly.

"Team, we have a special training exercise for you." SHe announced, hands on her hips, Green Arrow at her side, and Roy standing there angrily, as though he'd been forced here.

"Just say, no guys," he warned before getting a flick in the forehead from Dinah. Who smiled.

"Team bonding," she said, the team looked up, well Wally and Robin looked down, and gave her a questioning glance.

"This is a mental bonding session, nothing like the last, I swear it, you will go in knowing full well that it is a mentally linked exercise, and it will go like this..."

Black Canary explained the exercise in extreme detail, but basically they would each go up to a platform and it would play two songs that the person knew, they would sing, then try to explain why the two songs represented them... simple? Sort of. What they wanted to hear? Absolutely not.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, but then we'll have Roy take you to the under 21 club in Star, so it won't be too bad." Black Canary said, Robin gave her an angry glance. She pulled him aside while Green Arrow helped the rest of them prepare.

"Batman is giving you the option to back out, I have to say though, I recommend doing the exercise, if only to help yourself understand your emotions." Black Canary told him.

"I'll do it, I want to anyway, it might be cool, showing off my hidden talent." The bird said, Dinah smiled, knowing full well that the young hero could sing very well.

"Alright, then," she said before walking with him to the lounge where everyone sat upright in their seats, waiting for Robin.

"Okay, let's get started." Dinah said as Robin took a seat next to Zatanna.

So they did, each teenager closed their eyes and when they opened them, they were in a room similar to the one back in the lounge only the walls were moving in a swirl of purple and pinkish colored mist, there was also a platform where the coffee table should have been.

"Okay... who's first?" Connor asked, nobody said a word so her shrugged.

"Might as well get it over with." The young half-kryptonian said, getting up from his seat and standing on the platform, it began to play a tune he knew well, Connor smirked before picking up the tune and singing.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_  
_Contemplating everything you ever said_  
_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_  
_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_  
_See you later_  
_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_(Fuck!)_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong we're headstrong_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_  
_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_  
_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_  
_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_  
_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_  
_Well now that's over_  
_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong we're headstrong_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_  
_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_

_I know, I know all about [x3]_  
_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong_  
_Headstrong we're headstrong_  
_Back off I'll take you on_  
_Headstrong to take on anyone_  
_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_  
_I can't give everything away_  
_I won't give everything away_  
_Headstrong - Trapt_

Everyone smirked as they heard Connor sing along with the lyrics, he didn't have a bad voice. As the song came to a close Connor shrugged.

"Self explanatory, right?"

Everyone nodded and a second song began playing Connor's eyes widened, but then he began to sing along with it, in slight disbelief that this was one of _his_ songs.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
_To go back to a place much simpler than this_  
_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_  
_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_  
_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_  
_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_  
_But that's just how the story unfolds_  
_You get another hand soon after you fold_  
_And when your plans unravel in the sand_  
_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_  
_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_  
_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_  
_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_  
_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days_  
_Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid_  
_Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank_  
_Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_  
_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_  
_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_  
_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_  
_Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days_  
_Befo' the politics that we call the rap game_  
_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_  
_And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang_  
_But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?_  
_So can I get a wish_  
_To end the politics_  
_And get back to the music_  
_That started this shit?_  
_So here I stand and then again I say_  
_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_  
_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_  
_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}_  
_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_  
_Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_  
_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_  
_A wish, a wish right now_  
_{A wish right now}_

_Airplanes - B.O.B._

Connor had absolutely no idea why on earth this was one of his songs, but he thought on it and sighed.

"I uh... I guess that I just kind of wish I could go back to something simple. At Cadmus it was basic, plain, but after you guys saved me, it became a lot more complicated. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate that you guys freed me, but it's been kind of tough, trying to figure everything out since then."

Everyone accepted this, nodding.

"We're here for you man, just ask." Robin assured.

"Yeah, bro, anything you need," Wally said with a smile, Connor smiled and stepped down off the platform and sat back down next to Megan.

"Who's next?" He asked.

Everyone looked around and Megan stood.

"I'll go." She said, nervously stepping up to the platform.

As she stepped on, a song came on and she smiled brightly it was one of her favorites.

_Here's the thing we started out friends_  
_It was cool but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine_  
_Yeah Yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I pictured me with you_  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_What I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get (I get) what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so moving on_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know)_  
_That I get, I get what I want_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_  
_Since U Been Gone_

_Since You Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson_

Megan smiled and then saw Connor's confused look.

"Okay, so... ever since I've left Mars, I've just felt more free... like I can be myself, especially since I have friends now, because... I'm not a green martian..." Megan said, sudden;y very depressed.

"That's alright, I've known for a while." Connor said taking her hand. Megan smiled and looked up.

"Since I've been with out the bullies, I can be myself, it's all in the song."

Connor smiled, letting her hand go as another song came on. Megan was a bit confused but waited for the right time and sang the lyrics.

_Trippin' out_  
_Spinnin' around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freakin' out_  
_So where am I now?_  
_Upside down_  
_And I can't stop it now_  
_It can't stop me now_  
_Ooooooh_

_I... I'll get by_  
_I... I'll Survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I Fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I... I won't cry_

_I'll play the game_  
_But I can't stay_  
_I've got my head on straight_  
_And I'm not gonna change_  
_I'm not gonna change_

_I'll win the race_  
_Keep up with the pace_  
_Today's the day_  
_That I start to pray_  
_You can't get in my way_  
_Nooooooooo_

_I... I'll get by_  
_I... I'll Survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I Fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I... I won't cry_

_I found myself (myself)_  
_In Wonderland_  
_Get back on (back on)_  
_My feet again_  
_Is this real? (this real)_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand (a stand)_  
_Until the end_

_I... I'll get by_  
_I... I'll Survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I Fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I... I won't cry_

_I... I'll get by_  
_I... I'll Survive_  
_When the world's crashin' down_  
_When I Fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I... I won't cry_  
_Alice - Avril Lavigne_

Megan sighed, putting an arm around herself.

"I guess that secretly... I'm just not the happy girl that everyone thinks I am. I like to prove to people, that no matter how much they knock me around, sure I'll get upset, but they can't stop me from getting back up and going on, ya know?"

Everyone nodded and smiled as Megan sat back next to Connor, Zatanna took a deep breath and stood up, "Uh... I'll go next I guess, and Megan, we're here for you, whoever knocks you down, we'll hit 'em harder." She promised before standing on the platform. Megan smiled at her and a song began playing.

Zatanna smiled, almost bursting into laughter as she turned to Robin and started singing the lyrics with a grin on her face.

_What do I do with a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_What do I do?_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_(What do I do with a boy like you? l-like you)_

_I know you know_  
_I'm wrapped around your finger_  
_You're so_  
_You're so_  
_Beautiful and dangerous_  
_Hot and cold_  
_Don't you see the light, boy_  
_I could blow your mind, boy_  
_Let me be your new toy_

_I do what I want_  
_And I get what I want_  
_When I want it_  
_W-want it_  
_W-want it_  
_I'm not gonna stop_  
_Til I get what you got_  
_Til I got it_  
_G-got it_  
_G-got it_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy with a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this apart of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do_  
_What to do_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you_

_I'm gonna win_  
_Boy your game is over_  
_Try to play but your odds are ten to one_  
_Keep the change after I'm done witcha_  
_You won't know what hitcha_  
_You're not fooling anyone_

_I do what I want_  
_And I get what I want_  
_When I want it_  
_W-want it_  
_W-want it_

_I'm not gonna stop_  
_Til I get what you got_  
_Til I got it_  
_G-got it_  
_G-got it_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this apart of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do_  
_What to do_  
_With a boy like you_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_Like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I_  
_W-what do I do_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this apart of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do_  
_What to do_  
_With a boy like you_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this apart of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

_What to do_  
_What to do_  
_With a boy like you_

_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_What do I do_  
_With a boy like you?_  
_L-like you_  
_What do I do with you? (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy like you (Oh)_  
_With a boy_  
_With a boy like you_

_Boy Like You - Ke$ha_

Zatanna smiled as the music stopped, she and Robin started cracking up.

"Secret's out! But there's another meaning to it, basically half the time, I have no idea what to do, so I just go with it, but it's definitely mostly for Robin." Zatanna said through stifled laughter. Everyone smiled and Wally smirked at Robin, raising his eyebrows as the next song began, this one almost ripped her in half.

_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Tell the World that I'm coming_

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong_  
_(I'm back baby)_  
_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try_  
_And if you with me put your hands high_  
_(Put your hands high)_  
_If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you_  
_And you, the dreams are for you_  
_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_  
_I hate that song_  
_I feel like they talking to me when it comes on_  
_Another day another Dawn_  
_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_  
_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_  
_It's easy to be Puff, it's harder to be Sean_  
_What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)_  
_How do I respond?_  
_What if my son stares with a face like my own_  
_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_  
_Shit! But I ain't finished growing_  
_Another night the inevitable prolongs_  
_Another day another Dawn_  
_Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'_  
_Another lie that I carry on_  
_I need to get back to the place I belong_

_"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song_  
_Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone_  
_And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it_  
_And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it_  
_But you felt it and still feel it_  
_And money can't make up for it or conceal it_  
_But you deal with it and you keep ballin'_  
_Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'_  
_Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love_  
_But we've been living as friends_  
_So you've been a guest in your own home_  
_It's time to make your house your home_  
_Pick up your phone, come on_

_"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song_  
_Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong_  
_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop_  
_We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks_  
_It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy_  
_Drove me away than embraced me_  
_Forgave me for all of my shortcomings_  
_Welcome to my homecoming_  
_Yeah it's been a long time coming_  
_Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles_  
_Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs_  
_Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)_  
_And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)_  
_Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)_

_Coming Home - Boyce Avenue_

Zatanna bit her lip and thought on it.

"I... I guess after my dad became Doctor Fate, I just wanted a place to call home, I found it though, here at the cave, with you guys... I found myself a new home, it washed away the pain. There are still scars, but no more pain." Zatanna said with a saddened smile as she sat next to Robin who put an arm around her before Wally stood up.

"Eh, why not? We've all gotta do it." He said, jumping onto the platform, suddenly a song came on and Wally did laugh before singing along.

_All you beautiful freaks_  
_Just grab somebody and light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_  
_If you're a beautiful freak_  
_No sleep, light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Down town spin it around_  
_Speakers about to blow out_  
_I cant keep my feet on the ground_  
_(feet on the ground) Yeahh_

_And it's you next to me_  
_Livin super fast blowin daddy's cash_  
_Call the cops, close the streets_  
_Cause this shits about to burn down_

_All you beautiful freaks_  
_Just grab somebody and light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_  
_If you're a beautiful freak_  
_No sleep, light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Check, set, goin hardcore_  
_Crash in through back door_  
_Rich girl gimme some more_  
_Yeah_

_And it's you next to me_  
_Living super fast blowin daddy's cash_  
_Call the cops, close the streets_  
_Cause this shits about to burn down_

_All you beautiful freaks_  
_Just grab somebody and light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_  
_If you're a beautiful freak_  
_No sleep, light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_So get in where you fit in_  
_Ima keep on grinnin'_  
_Like a politician up on the stage_

_Elixir in the mixer_  
_It's a temporary fixture_  
_When you livin in this crazy parade_

_All you beautiful freaks_  
_Just grab somebody and light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_  
_If you're a beautiful freak_  
_No sleep, light the place up_  
_Light the place up, yeah_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Beautiful freaks_  
_Beautiful freaks_  
_Beautiful freaks_  
_Beautiful freaks_

_Beautiful Freaks - Hot Chelle Rae_

Wally smirked, "so, none of you should take offense to this song at all, basically, in my civilian life, I'm an outcast, but I'm constantly trying to get all the other outcasts in Central to express and enjoy what has been labeled our 'freakdom' the song is perfect for getting my friends motivated.

"Wow, Wally, that's... in expected."

"What's unexpected?" Wally asked turning to Artemis, seeing as she asked the question.

"You seem to fit right in, I'd never have guessed you were an outcast."

Wally smiled, "thanks... I think... I dunno, I like being an outcast." Everyone laughed to themselves, and suddenly a sad and broken tune came on, Wally suppressed the urge to jump of the platform and shatter the training exercise.

_You showed him all the best of you_  
_But I'm afraid your best_  
_Wasn't good enough_  
_And know he never wanted you_  
_At least not the way_  
_You wanted yourself to be loved_  
_And you feel like you were a mistake_  
_He's not worth all those tears that won't go away_

I wish you could see that  
Still you try to impress him  
But he never will listen

Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

And now you've grown up  
With this notion that you were to blame  
And you seem so strong sometimes  
But I know that you still feel the same  
As that little boy who shined like an angel  
Even after his lazy heart put you through hell

I wish you could see that  
Still you try to impress him  
But he never will listen

Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe  
He would leave you alone  
And leave you so cold  
When he was your father  
But the blood in your veins  
As you carry his name  
Turns thinner than water  
You're just a broken angel

And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault  
And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault...

Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe  
He would leave you alone  
And leave you so cold  
When he was your father  
But the blood in your veins  
As you carry his name  
Turns thinner than water  
You're just a broken angel

And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault  
And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault

Broken Angel - Boyce Avenue **(1)**

Wally took a deep breath, everyone was looking at him.

"I...uh... when I go back to my house at night, it isn't pretty guys. My dad... he gets angry, with words... and his fists..." Wally sighed, his own hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Basically, what happens is afterwards, we pretend it never happened, been going on since before I can remember, and we move on, it's a daily occurence, heals before the next day when I get here.

"It's not something I talk about... at all... but basically, when I'm here I'm happy, like the song before this one, but when I go to my place I never know what I'm walking into. It could be screaming, or fists flying, or we could be a normal family. It just depends on how many beers my dad actually has before I get home. Don't freak about it, please? Here, with the team, it's my home," Wally concluded, his hands shaking slightly as he took his seat. Artemis looked at him, she looked genuinely sympathetic.

"Who's next?" Wally asked, his voice hitching slightly, but he wouldn't shed tear, not in front of his team, not in front of Artemis.

"I'll go." Artemis volunteered immediately, she smiled at Wally as she walked to the stand, rubbing her wrists as she went, as was her nervous habit.

A song came on and Artemis smiled, going all into it as she sang.

_You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_  
_The third degree just isn't workin'_  
_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_  
_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'  
Are you alone?  
I know you're creepin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

_I'm three steps from the edge, woah_  
_Don't push me over it_  
_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_  
_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_  
_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_  
_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_  
_Ain't I your queen?_  
_And did you tell her?_  
_Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_  
_And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones_

_I'm two steps form the edge woah_  
_Don't push me over it_  
_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_  
_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_  
_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_  
_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_  
_Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_  
_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_  
_Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back_

_Every girl is capable of murder_  
_So watch out you don't push me any further_  
_(But you fucking hurt her)_

_Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her_  
_Watch out you don't push me any further_  
_You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun_  
_This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)_  
_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_This Little Girl - Cady Groves_

"So, yeah, how many girls can sing a breakup song, pretending they're singing it to their dad, right?" Artemis laughed nervously, rubbing her wrists.

"Basically I'd throw this in my dad's face when I see him, but since we're basically fighting for ours and civilians lives, can't do that... my dad is Sportsmaster." Artemis admitted, beginning to scratch at her wrists slightly.

"That stinks, but who cares, you _aren't_ you're father, everyone's got their own DNA." Wally said, Artemis smiled and waited only a second before the next song came on.

The music began and Artemis smiled before getting into it again, Wally wouldn't admit it, but seeing her dance up there, he'd do anything to see her that happy.

_The good life is_  
_What I need_  
_Too many people_  
_Stepping over me_  
_The only thing that's_  
_Been on my mind_  
_Is the one thing I need before I die_

_All I want is a little of_  
_The good life_  
_All I need is to have_  
_A good time_  
_The good life_

_I don't really know_  
_Who I am_  
_It's time for me_  
_To take a stand_  
_I need a change_  
_And I need it fast_  
_I know that any day_  
_Could be the last_

_All I want is a little of_  
_The good life_  
_All I need is to have_  
_A good time_  
_The good life_

_All I want is a little of_  
_The good life_  
_All I need is to have_  
_A good time_  
_The good life_

_Hold on, hold on_  
_I always wanted it this way_  
_I never wanted it this way_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_I always wanted it this way_  
_We didn't ask for it this way_  
_I always wanted this way_

_All I want is a little of_  
_The good life_  
_All I need is to have_  
_A good time_  
_The good life_

_All I want is a little of_  
_The good life_  
_All I need is to have_  
_A good time_  
_The good life_

_The Good Life - Three Days Grace_

Artemis smirked, "so, um... that song, well, I got to a private school for rich kids in Gotham and I know maybe three students who aren't stereotypical rich kids, there's Dick Grayson, we hang out a lot, and then there's Barbra Gordon, she's cool too. They're probably the only two rich kids who don't complain about a hard life because they can't go to one island for the weekend, they have to go somewhere else, like France. Stupid? Yes, but is it the life everyone wishes they had, including me? Kind of."

Artemis sat next to Wally, whispering in his ear so that not even Connor can hear : "There's another song I know would have come on, I'll play it for you later, Baywatch." She promised him, he smiled and the Robin took a deep breath, "my turn... well, I make no promises about any uplifting songs, but yeah, here we go."

Robin stepped up and a song came on, he immediately began singing with it and all but Wally's jaws dropped.

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_  
_Are better than misery_  
_Trust me I've got a plan_  
_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_  
_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_  
_That you're wounded_  
_You know (You know you know you know you know)_  
_That I'm here to save you_  
_You know (You know you know you know you know)_  
_I'm always here for you_  
_I know (I know I know I know I know)_  
_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain_

_Pain - Three Days Grace_

"Um... huh... not what I expected, but basically... well... I don't have a great past, I watched both my parents die when I was nine, and since then, there's been a lot of physical and mental pain to deal with, so sometimes, when it gets to me, I go for more." Robin said, pulling his sleeve up to show long horizontal scars.

"I'm not proud of it, not even Batman knows, but some times, it's all you can do, to keep yourself sane in this line of work. It's a last resort, definitely, but it's still what I do... wonder what song's next." Robin said. Everyone was silent, and Artemis rubbed at the similar marks on her own wrists as the next song came on. Wally knew it, and his heart shattered... ironic... **(2)**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_Fall into your sunlight._  
_The future's open wide, beyond believing._  
_To know why, hope dies._  
_Losing what was found, a world so hollow._  
_Suspended in a compromise._  
_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow._  
_Somehow, sundown._

_And finding answers._  
_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home._  
_Passing the graves of the unknown._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading._  
_Illusions of the sunlight._  
_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._  
_With love gone, for so long._

_And this day's ending._  
_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know._  
_Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on._  
_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._  
_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart._  
_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._  
_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._  
_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._  
_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._  
_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. [x2]_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_Fall into your sunlight._

_Shattered - Trading Yesterday_ **(2)**

"Um... yeah... like I said, a lot of time there's a lot to handle, and sometimes, nothing helps. When I come here, it definitely helps, but theirs one thing missing, and I know what it is." Robin said, the others watched as he pulled his sunglasses off, smiling a sad and broken smile at the others, with unforgettable blue eyes.

"Dick?" Artemis asked, bewildered, "wow, you're an excellent actor, and singer." Artemis told him as he stepped off the platform, she immediately embraced him.

"We're here for you, after all, you're like a little brother." Artemis promised, Dick smiled, "thanks Arty, that's coming from Dick Grayson, not just Robin." He promised.

Zatanna smiled and embraced him too, Artemis let go and Dick pulled Zatanna tight to him. He whispered something that made Zatanna laugh and hug him tighter too. Suddenly, the room faded and everyone was back in their original places. Dick chucked his sunglasses onto the coffee table, startling Dinah and Ollie who were waiting patiently.

"So?"

"Went great," Dick said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm so ready to make the other archer take us clubbing, BRB!" Artemis shouted before racing off to her room, Zatanna smiled.

"Oh yeah!" The magician agreed, running to her room. Dick smirked, "hey Roy, hope you've got a big enough car, tonight's gonna be fun!" He shouted, grabbing his shades and heading to his own room. Everyone else did the same.

That night, even Roy didn't mind that he'd been forced to take his little brothers' team out clubbing, the looks on their faces and the amount of fun they had, had been enormous. Roy even saw Jade a few times, smiling to himself as he danced too.

The team shared the experience with Kaldur who was very depressed that he was un able to join them, but then shared two songs that described him, over all. Everyone was quite happy with themselves. They'd become a closer team that day.

Even Batman didn't mind that Dick had shared his identity, after all his son, his little bird, was happy.

**A/N: Okay, so that was something that just popped into my head after reading a fanfiction with a karaoke bit, the songs just didn't fit the people, so I wrote on of my own.**

**(1) I edited Broken Angel a bit to fit Wally more, the line that says "When he was your father" is actually "when you were his daughter" since Wally's a dude, I just had to fix it.**

**(2) See the irony? Wally's heart shattered and the song is titled "Shattered"?**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Please review!**


End file.
